The present invention relates to a determination device, an electrical device having the determination device, and a method of determining a moving state of a user.
Patent References 1 and 2 have disclosed a conventional determination device for determining a moving state of a user. In the conventional determination device, an acceleration sensor is disposed in a smartphone and the like for detecting a vibration, so that the conventional determination device determines the moving state of the user such as a moving state on foot, a moving state on a bicycle, a moving state in a vehicle other than a bicycle, and the like. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain a dairy moving pattern of the user.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-139301
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-257374
However, the vibration to be detected with the acceleration sensor tends to be very similar between when the user is on a train and an express train (referred to as a train), and when the user is in an automobile (including a bus and a motorcycle). Accordingly, with the conventional determination device, it is difficult to determine whether a vehicle other than a bicycle is a train or an automobile.
In the conventional determination device disclosed in Patent Reference 2, there has been proposed a method of determining a vehicle through estimating a moving direction of the user according to an output of the acceleration sensor and an output of a geomagnetism sensor. However, the method tends to be very complicated. Further, it is necessary to calibrate an offset caused by magnetization of the geomagnetism sensor before the determination.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a determination device, an electrical device having the determination device, and a method of determining a moving state capable of solving the problems of the conventional determination device. In the determination device, the electrical device, and the method of the present invention, it is possible to easily determine the moving state of the user whether in an automobile or on a train.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.